Take a Gamble
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Ed and Roy make a little bet at Ed's Military Farewell Party, What is it? What do Riza and Winry have to do with it? And why is Ed acting so strange? Answers inside! ONESHOT EdWin Royai Please R


_**Take a Gamble**_

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Pairings: **EdxWinry and RoyxRiza (DUH!)

**A/N: **On to the story!!!

F----------------M---------------A

Winry Rockbell sat at the one of the tables of the Military Ball, bored. She had arrived there a while ago but her 'date' hadn't. _The whole party is for _**him**___he shouldn't be late!_ She thought, annoyed.

The Military Ball was indeed for her 'date', Edward Elric, it was a Farewell Party from the military in general. A few weeks ago, Ed had returned with Al's body restored fully but Ed was still missing an arm, but he didn't mind.

He had returned to Central and reported that he had defeated the Homunculus and decided to quit. But, because he had been somewhat loyal to the military over the years, headquarters had decided to throw him a Farewell Party.

And, of course, Winry was his 'date'. _Not like he'd ever _**actually **_date me_ Winry thought to herself, slightly annoyed and saddened. The party was rather large, many of Ed's friends from the military were there; Jean Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and even Sheizka.

Others were there as well, like Riza Hawkeye, who was somewhere, conversating with some of the military staff. Al, who had come with Winry, was with Havoc, sharing a chat. Ever since she had gotten here, which was just several minutes ago, she had talked a little herself. One particular reason she was bored, though, was because she hadn't danced with any one yet. Why? She wanted her first dance to be with her so-called 'date'.

A few of the military staff, Havoc, Fuery, and a few others, had offered but she had refused.

So, here she was, sitting at one of the tables, a hand holding her cheek, bored to death.

"Ma'am?" a voice from behind asked politely. Winry was so frustrated and bored she didn't even recognize the voice. "Whoever you are, I'm not going to dance; I'm waiting for someone" she declared irately.

"Not even your best friend?" the voice asked once more, a little playfully this time. The playfulness in his voice made Winry's eyes widen and she quickly turned around and saw, the one and only, Edward Elric.

"Ed, you're here" Winry exclaimed happily as she stood up and faced her friend. Ed replied with a smirk. "Where have you been!?" Winry asked sternly now. "I've been sitting here, waiting for _you_!" She scolded as she put a hand to her hip.

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry, I got caught up with Mustang outside" Ed explained. Winry widened her eyes and laughed silently. "Alright, you're excused…_this time!_" she told him teasingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Ed said, smiling alluringly.

Winry cocked an eyebrow. "Why have you been waiting for me? You _could've _danced if you wanted to" Ed said to her. Just before Winry could reply, a soft song began playing.

"Forget about it for now" Ed said and then raised his right hand, his palm facing Winry. "Miss Rockbell, may I have this dance?" he asked in the alluring tone once more. Winry cocked an eyebrow once more; Ed wasn't the _alluring _type and she thought she would have to take a few minutes to convince Ed to dance with her. Nonetheless…

"Of course" Winry agreed curiously and took his hand gently. When she did, though, Ed leaned in and kissed her hand softly; a little _too _softly. The action caused Winry to widen her eyes and blush lightly.

"C'mon" Ed said and the two walked out to the dance floor. Once there, Winry put her left hand on his shoulder and gently placed her other hand in his left hand. Ed took her hand in his and gently wrapped his right hand around her waist, pulling Winry closer to him slightly.

They began dancing together, slowly and steadily, just like the song. "So" Winry said. "What did you and Roy talk about?" Winry asked suddenly. "Oh, we made a little…bet, I'm gonna say" Ed replied jokingly.

"Oh boy! What was it?" Winry asked. "Eh, don't worry about it for now" Ed replied. Winry sighed. "OK, but I wanna hear about it later" she teased. Ed nodded, smiling gently. "Hey, where is Roy anyway?" Winry asked suddenly.

"Probably begging some woman to dance with him" Ed kidded. "Actually, look" Winry said as she looked to their side and Ed looked as well. When they looked, they saw Roy asking Riza to dance with him.

"About time, if you ask me" Winry stated humorously. Ed looked at him sternly and then turned back to Winry. The two blondes smiled at each other for a moment and continued dancing.

They continued dancing and, soon, Ed looked off to a nearby balcony which led to a garden. "Winry, come with me" he said abruptly. Winry looked up at him curiously. "Where to?" she asked inquisitively. "Just come with me" Ed replied as he took her hand in his flesh one and led her off to the balcony.

Once on the balcony, Winry's eyes widened at the view. The full moon above shone down on a beautiful garden, filled with several flowers arranged in nicely in bushes with roses, tulips and other beautiful flora, in several different colors. There were also extravagant fountains placed throughout the garden.

"Ed, this is beautiful" Winry said happily. Ed smiled and looked to his right where he saw a staircase which led down to the garden. "Wanna get a closer look?" Ed asked in the alluring tone of voice. Winry looked at him to reply but he was already halfway down the steps.

"Ed, wait" Winry said nervously as she stepped behind him. Ed took the last step and looked back to blonde mechanic. Winry stood on the steps and looked down at him. "Ed, I don't think we can do this" she warned.

"Of course we can" Ed told her as he outstretched his left hand, indicating she take it. Winry looked at his hand and then to his gentle smile. She smiled and took his hand softly. Ed helped her down the last few steps and then offered his arm to her, which she took and the two walked on the small path of the garden.

Winry certainly didn't regret this now. The garden was beautiful and the full moon above made it all the more intimate. The two blondes soon stopped as they reached one of the fountains. They gently pulled their arms away and stared up into the sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ed asked calmly. "Hmm, yeah" Winry replied and then let out a relaxed breath. She walked up to the fountain, stepped onto its wide rim and began walking on it carefully as she looked down at her reflection in the water.

Ed walked up next to her and took note of her attire. Winry was dressed in a beautiful black strapless dress that reached just above her knees, black high-heels and her hair was picked up in a bun with a clip.

"You looked beautiful, Winry" he said quietly.

Winry stopped looking at her reflection, widened her eyes and looked down at Ed, who was smiling and blushing slightly. Winry crossed her arms shyly and smiled. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself" she told him.

Ed looked down at his black tuxedo with a white vest and a black button shirt underneath the jacket. He looked up at her grinning, his hair, which was picked up in a high ponytail, whipping at his side. "Hmm, I try" he teased.

Winry laughed slightly. Ed offered his hand to her, which she took gratefully and he helped her down from the rim of the fountain. Once on the ground, Winry walked to a nearby switch panel, undoubtedly to control the gardens fountains and lights, and leaned back on it.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Ed could see Roy and Riza standing on the very balcony he and Winry had stood on. Ed turned his attention back to Winry. "So" The mechanic began. "It's just the two of us, tell me what the bet you made with Roy was" she insisted.

"I told you; don't worry about it for now" Ed replied. "Oh, c'mon, I wanna know" Winry told him humorously. "But if I told you, it'd ruin the whole evening" Ed said in that alluring voice again. Winry looked at him curiously. "How so?" she asked.

"Oh, it could…spoil a few things…" Ed answered. The Alchemist suddenly looked at her lustfully. Winry's eyes widened nervously. He slowly stepped closer to her. Winry reached back into the switch panel, hoping to find a wrench or _something _to whack Ed over the head with. Sadly, nothing was found but she kept trying.

Ed was soon mere inches away from Winry and now leaned his face closer to hers. Winry went to slap him away but ended up hitting one of the switches of the panel her hand was fumbling with. The switch she had hit caused several of the gardens lights to turn on but, before either blonde could admire said lights, Ed quickly pulled Winry's lips into his own.

Winry was shocked by this but, the hand that was originally meant to slap him, ended up being gently placed on his cheek, and soon, both her arms gradually wrapped around his neck. And, as if powered by their intensifying kiss, the lights Winry switched on slowly turned on throughout the entire garden and the fountains activated as well.

Ed deepened the kiss and Winry finally closed her eyes and felt as Ed leisurely and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two pulled away gently when they realized they needed oxygen. Ed kept their faces only inches away and smiled at his date.

"Edward" Winry whispered as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Ed smiled and hugged her tightly.

"That was the bet" Ed whispered in her ear. Winry's eyes widened and she pulled away from him irately. "_What!?_" she asked dangerously. "I was just part of your _bet_!?" she demanded. Ed nodded. "Let me explain" Ed told her. "No! There's no way you could _possibly_ explain yourself!" Winry told him as she pulled away and began walking off.

After taking a few steps, though, she felt Ed grab her wrist, forcing her to turn around once more. "Ed, there's nothing"—"You didn't let me finish" Ed cut her off suddenly. "Ed, even if you"—Ed stopped her once more as he placed a finger on her lips. She looked at him irately.

"The bet, my young mechanic, was that that whoever kissed the woman they _loved_ first would win" Ed explained and pulled his finger away. Winry stared at him blankly for a moment and turned stern once more, not comprehending entirely what he had just told her.

"Yeah well, you should've—wait!" she stopped completely, reciting what Ed had just told her to herself. "You mean?" she asked quietly as she looked up to Ed's golden eyes. Ed nodded once, smiling playfully.

Winry took in a breath and looked at him, slightly shocked. "Oh, Ed, I love you too!" she told him as she pulled him into a tight embrace Ed returned the hug and kissed her cheek softly. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure they're still playing music" Ed said as he offered his hand to his date.

Winry smiled and took his hand, which Ed gently kissed before the two blondes returned to the stairs of the balcony.

F----------------M---------------A

Roy watched in shock as Ed and Winry hugged, pulled away, and hugged once again. He watched as Ed and Winry walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand. Ed walked up to him and smirked. "You lost, Mustang" he stated jokingly and then he and Winry walked off to the dance floor.

Roy stood totally shocked before Riza cleared her throat. Roy snapped out of it and looked to his subordinate. "Please, Riza, I can explain" he said nervously. "Oh, don't worry; Ed cleared it up just fine for me, sir" Riza said sternly.

Roy closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But, instead of being slapped and possibly shot at, he felt Riza's lips on his in a passionate kiss. Roy's eyes widened but he fell into her kiss and deepened it.

When they pulled away, Roy looked at Riza curiously and then smiled. No words were said and they returned to the dance floor as well.

F----------------M---------------A

As one of the last slow songs was playing, Ed and Winry were in each other's arms, steadily dancing and holding each other. Roy and Riza were dancing slowly as well.

Al, who had just finished sharing a dance himself, was watching the two happy couples. He smiled at them and crossed his arms.

_About time_ he thought happily.

Sometimes, things like this can happen, after all…If you just_ Take a Gamble. _

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Wow, long oneshot, and very fluffy! (I love fluff!!) Anyway, hope you liked it and, please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks! Please be kind with the reviews, though; although this is not my first Fic, it _is _my first Fic with the RoyxRiza coupling! I hope they're in character and I just hope I did it OK ;)


End file.
